Carpe Noctem
by beautyattempt
Summary: Bella gets the family to celebrate Edward's Birthday. One-shot I know im late for his birthday, cut me some slack. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is a on-shot for Edward's birthday. I know what your thinking 'Your 4 days late retard' yeah i got that. But i didnt know what to write and i have been working on my other stories. So deal. And as you can notice it a fairly long one shot. Especially for me. **

**Special thanks to my beautiful beta Cristina (MissStud) Your my world!! i dont know what i'd do without you!! **

**I JOE YOU!!**

**ok guys reveiw reveiw reveiw!! i love you all. x**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight_ **only the Saleen S7!!**

Carpe Noctem

"Alice, I need your help," I finally managed to steal Alice away from everyone.

"Whaddaya need Bella?" she said, filled with concern.

"Edward's birthday is in a week, and I need to get him a present. I have a general idea, but I need your help getting it." It took me forever to figure out what I wanted to get Edward for his birthday. It's been a year since the change and the wedding. And it is very hard to get away from the family without them hearing each other's conversations and such. I managed to get Alice to take me to a secluded area without everyone hearing us while I explained what I wanted to get Edward.

--

Two days later Alice and I are at the Mall in Jared's. Once we walked in we were greeted by a man in a blue pinstripe suit that was a little too perky for my taste. Plus he kept eyeing me and Alice creepily. I regret not bringing one of the guys with us.

"Hello and welcome to Jared's we're having a sale—"

"Um, yeah I noticed the sign out front. We're not blind." Alice interrupted. I bit my lip in an effort to hide my giggles. But failed horribly. I saw out of the corner of my eye two lady saleswomen whispering and then started to walk towards us. While Alice and the perky guy talked the women cleared their throats. Alice and I turned our attention toward the women.

"Hello Harp, I'll take it from here, thanks." She said polity to the man.

"Sorry about that ladies, he intends to be a little too 'polite' to our customers. My name is Joyce, so what I can I do for you today?" Joyce said with I smiled. I liked her, she reminded me of Rosalie but kind of, nicer? Yeah I think. I liked it though.

"Before we do anything do you guys do engravings?" I asked nicely.

"Yes we do, its two dollars per letter, and could be done the day you have your purchase." Wow, how convenient. I was starting to get giddy.

"Ok I was wondering if you have any…"

--

Alice and I arrived back at the house; surprisingly Alice didn't want to shop. Only for what I wanted to get Edward. I let Jared's put my gift on hold until his birthday, you never know with these vampires. On the ride here I told Alice to block her thoughts from Edward incase he happens to see what I have gotten him.

I smiled while walking in the front door, and also having a warm—well cold—welcome of Edward wrapping me into an embrace and kissing me with such passion I was left breathless even though I didn't even need to breathe.

"What on earth was that for?" I exclaimed.

"What? I can't give my wife a kiss?"

"Well, yeah, but no! Your kisses are never that mind-blowing unless… Oh!" Wow, I was slow today. That's what happens when you think about Edward twenty-four seven, I guess.

Edward began to drag me to his room; I sprinted up ahead of him. I got to his room before him. I was about to go to the bathroom to change when I was lifted in the air and brought down on the bed. I giggled and playfully hit Edward, knowing that it wouldn't do any harm at all.

"From what I remember love, you were very ticklish."

Crap.

--

"Esme, would you mind teaching me a song on the piano to play for Edward?" I dragged Esme out to go hunting with me so we could talk.

"Bella sweetie I would love to. What did you want to learn?" Esme questioned. I never really thought of what to play for him. I was hoping she knew a piece that Edward favored the most.

"Does Edward have a particular favorite?"

"Ah, yes…"

--

"Rosalie, thank god I got you. I need a favor, if you don't mind." I caught Rosalie just in time. I had the confidence that she would at least help me out. I had my fingers crossed.

"Sure Bella," oh, thank God.

"You know that Edward's birthday is in three days. I've got Emmett getting the items I just need you to get them together." I asked.

"Why can't you do it Bella?" oh, she had no clue.

"I have to stay with Edward like I usually do, so he doesn't get suspicious. I'm sorry I kind of dropped this on you, but I want his birthday to be a surprise. And I wanted it to be everything he wished for." I hoped that was convincing enough. I talked to Carlisle about Edward's pervious birthdays and he said that they tried to celebrate it, but Edward never wanted any of it. He would leave and not come back for a few days.

It broke my heart knowing that Edward did that. So I thought it would be pleasant for him to experience it when he was happy. Why not now? Why not forever now?

"Ok, but you owe me." Rosalie smiled.

"Alright, thank you so much. Ok here is what you need to do…"

--

"Hey Jasper, are you getting Edward anything for his birthday?"

"Nah, Edward and I have an understanding with each other. I am sure he wouldn't want some lame gift from me."

"Aw Jasper you know he would appreciate anything you would give him. But if your not I was just asking. I am trying to get Edward a special birthday this year." Jasper and I always had a nice relationship. In my point, I love Jasper. He is the best brother, so thoughtful. He definitely helped me with my change and it meant the world to me that I had someone that understood me during that time. Well, besides Edward.

He just nodded and gave me a hug, "You're the best thing that Edward has, and I'm sure that he will love whatever your doing for him." He let me go and held onto my shoulders. "If you need help you know where to find me." He winked at me and I smiled watching him walk away.

--

Finally today was the big day. I felt like Alice; I was bouncing and running all over the place constantly happy. Esme taught me a song; Alice went and picked up my gift. And Rosalie and Emmett had gathered my other gift. Carlisle was holding them captive until it twilight came. Then we would celebrate.

I never mentioned once that it was his birthday; I knew he would get depressed and not want to do anything. Or worse...run-away.

Edward and I went hunting. I made sure that he got a Mountain Lion although I prefer minx. He was happy all day, and I loved every minute of it. He spent time with the guys while we women got everything set up. The guys left Edward in the living room, and the women left me to the piano.

Now, Plan Surprise Edward was in action.

I walked to the piano and sat down, my fingers dancing across the keys; creating my lullaby. Esme and I worked hard, but now, since I'm a vampire, I learned quickly. My humming and playing must have caught Edward's attention, _perfect_, I thought.

I felt him behind me. I heard him too; he was humming along with me. I smiled and continued playing. Edwards's arms went around my neck while his head rested on my shoulder. Giggling, I continued playing. Almost done, Edward began to whisper his love to me, and trailed kisses down my neck.

I fumbled a few times, Damn him. I wasn't supposed to mess up, oh well. At last the song finished, and I turned around and met Edward in a passionate kiss.

"How did you…?" He was cute when he was confused. But I ignored his question and went for the kill.

"Happy Birthday to you," I smiled, giggling as I sung. The rest of the Cullens then came into the room and joined along. Rosalie had a small box in her hands, along with Alice and Carlisle. I smiled and continued to sing along with the family. Emmett was singing fairly badly but it made Edward smile and laugh. Emmett, you got to love him.

After everyone finished the song, we waited for a response from Edward. He was still standing behind me, shocked. I couldn't take it so I interrupted the silence.

"Edward, I know that you never celebrate you birthday. But as long as your with me we _are_ celebrating it." I said and poked him in the chest.

"And if you dare think about going away, so help me god I will hunt you down." I cocked an eyebrow up daring him to protest. All he did was swoop me in a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you," he put me down and continued, "Thank you all. This is the best birthday I could ask for." Edward went around and gave everyone a hug. When Edward got to Carlisle, he shook his hand then brought him into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, my son." He said to Edward then gave him a small brown box with a white bow on top. He glanced at him then to me, and I shrugged my shoulders. He smiled then opened the gift.

Edward pulled out an antique looking knife. The blade was probably four inches and the handle was about the same size. The handle was and ivory white with an image of an owl on it. It was truly beautiful. The look in Edward's eyes told me he loved it.

"It was your father's. When he died that was one of his belonging he had with him. I figured that I keep it and give it to you at an appropriate time. Think of it as a father-father-son gift." Carlisle smiled at his comparison. Edward put the knife back and hugged his father one last time.

"Thank you Carlisle. I love it." Carlisle nodded and smiled at him as I stepped up and took the box from him, setting it on the piano.

Rosalie stepped forward and gave her gift to Edward. Once I told Rose to get it for Edward, she asked me if it could be from her. I told her, of course. It was my plan anyway. Tell her and then have her ask. Ha, I am a genius. Rosalie's gift was in a silver bag with green tissue paper. I smiled at what lay inside. It wasn't Edward's style but I knew he would love it anyway. Once Edward looked inside, he gasped and pulled out a glass rose. The figurine looked like a squiggly clear line with a rose at the tip. The leaves were down, so that if you put it down on a surface it balanced. My favorite part were the two hummingbirds that lay upon the stem. It was absolutely elegant.

"Wow, Rose. This is amazing," Edward breathed. I looked at Rose who was smiling.

"I know it's not really, how do I say this...You, but I thought that you would like this to remember me by." She stopped, looked at Emmett, and grinned. "I guess Emmett too." She laughed and hugged Emmett by the torso. Edward put the rose back, and I snatched it from his hands. He smirked at me and walked to Rosalie.

"Thank you Rose. I really do like it." He said that while he hugged her. Really, just standing back and watching my family was like a gift to me. I felt like it was _my_ birthday. Edward was happy as can be now. I am sure if he was human he would have cried. He actually doesn't understand that we love him so much. He has a family that would die for him. I could have cried my eyes out now if I was human too.

"Ahem," Alice of course. Always ruining the family moments. I rolled my eyes as Alice stepped forward and gave Edward a grey box with a dark blue ribbon. He opened it and pulled out a chain with a ring on it. He smiled and examined it and saw the engraving. His eyebrows knitted together and looked at me.

"Carpe Noctem?" He asked. Before I could answer him Jasper did.

"It means 'Seize the Night'" Jasper said and smiled at me.

"Bella suggested we all got some type of jewelry that said that. Mine is a pendent" Esme said pointing to a crescent shaped pendent that had the words 'Carpe Noctem' etched in.

"Because we are vampires. We are night people. We seize the night." Emmett's voice boomed throughout the room pointing out the obvious, as usual. I laughed while rolling my eyes.

"You see we all have one." I stated, pulling at the chain that was around my neck, similar to Edward's. Jasper and Emmett had leather bracelets. Alice had a choker; Rosalie had a necklace that had many chains and the pendants. Carlisle had a ring on his hand. All of them had the pendent like Esme's somewhere on there body. Edward looked around at all of our's. Mine was plain and simple and I liked it. **(A/N: if you've seen the recent Twilight trailer they added that in there. i know i copied it but it different you see. Mine has a saying and theirs is the family crest. dont hate me : )**

"This is from me and Jasper." Alice said. Edward grinned and ran and lifted Alice up in a bone crushing hug. Alice yelped but responded my giggling and hugging back. Him and Jasper shook hands and came to next to me, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"You should thank Bella for everything son. She went through a lot to not let you get suspicious about this." Esme's loving voice rang throughout the room. It always soothed me. Edward turned to face me.

"You did all of this just for me?"

"Of course. Oh and there is one _tiny_ more thing." I smiled deviously. I took out the handkerchief that was in my pocket and ties it around Edward's eyes.

"Can you see?"

"Not a thing"

"Everyone follow me" I said. Nobody knew what else I got Edward. Except Carlisle he had to help me get it here and Alice, stupid visions. I held Edward's hand while I guided him out into the front yard with everyone in tow. I giggled at the sight and heard everyone gasp.

"Damn, Bella." Emmett yelled.

"Whoa, Edward, you are a lucky man." Jasper stated.

"Oh my," I laughed at Esme's reaction. Typical mom.

"Can I look now Bella?" Edward was getting impatient. Hell I don't blame him. In one swift movement I took the handkerchief off his beautiful eyes. I focused on his face for his reaction.

It was priceless.

"You got me a Saleen S7?!" Edward shouted. Then he laughed and hugged me. I was sure if I was a human, every bone in my body would have broken. He kissed me then set me done and looked at his new car. The Saleen S7 was a fire orange with doors that rose up. It was a low rider, sleek. The interior was a boring gray, but that was all they had. It was a good combination with the orange though.

Edward took everyone for a ride in his car. After he was done I told him we had hotel reservations at a hotel in Seattle.

"Now aren't you just a copy of Alice." I laughed and hit him.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

**SHA-BAM! sweet syrup-y walffes. My fingers were working their little hearts off. I wrote this in one day! be proud of me! **

**there are links in my profile. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Bella's gift are in there. Ohh sweet Jesus that car is fineee Hmmmmm.**

**I feel in love with it...then imagine Edward sitting all sexy-like in there...sigh**

**My beta said that ppl were going to demand a sequal. Well hell, if you want a sequal i will surely give it do you. Just Reveiw plzzz.**

**Review and there will be a sportscarrrr for youuuuuu :**


	2. AN Please Read

Sorry to post this, but I am eager to put another story out. In other words, I need my readers opinion on what I should write next, preferably a lemon one-shot, maybe even make it a muti chapter lemon fic.

If you will, please go to my profile and vote on my poll.

I prefer to write a yaoi XD, but if you disagree and want me to write something completely different, don't be afraid to speak up.

--

Here is a list of pairs I will be more than willing to do for _Twilight:_

Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle

Edward/Jacob

Carlisle/Jasper

Carlisle/Edward/Jasper

Edward/Carlisle/Jacob

Jasper/Jacob

Edward/Bella

Carlisle/Bella

Jasper/Bella

Here is another list for _The Mortal Instruments_:

Alec/Magnus

Jace/Alec

Jace/Clary

Sebastian/Jace (how hot would that be? He Angel && The Demon???)

--

Again, sorry for the note, but I need your opinion so I can get major reviews :)

VOTE IN MY POLL!

Mucho gracias,

Shelby


End file.
